


Stomach Bug

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wakes up sick in the middle of the night and she only wants Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Bug

"Daaaaaaaddy."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaddy."

"Daddy!"

Blaine groaned softly when Charlie yelled, rolling over and pushing at his husband's naked back. "Sebastiannn." He whined, sounding just like Charlie.

Sebastian just grunted, closing his eyes tighter, trying his best to stay asleep despite Blaine shaking him gently.

"Baby, Charlie's calling for you. She must have had a nightmare or something." Blaine's voice was a bit muffled as he nuzzled against the pillow, pulling the covers over his bare shoulders tighter.

"Mmm what time is it?" Sebastian whined softly.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy."

Making a noise that sounded similar to 'I don't know' followed by a muffled "it's still dark."

"Mmwhy don't you go?"

"Daddy!"

"Because she's calling you." Blaine yawned. "If I go in there, she'll just send me back for you."

Sebastian sighed, pulling himself up out of the bed. Blaine was right. If he went in there when she was calling for Sebastian, she'd whine and pull out the pout and make Blaine come get him anyway. So he might as well just go. Blindly reaching to the floor, searching for his pajama pants, he yawned softly, not even realizing he pulled on Blaine's pants instead of his before leaving their bedroom.

"Daaaaaaaddy." Charlie whined even more pitiful than before.

"Mmcomin', princess." Sebastian mumbled, rubbing his eyes open finally as he got to her room, easing open the door. He could just make out her small frame in her bed as she turned to face him, the small Disney Princess nightlight causing the tears on her little chubby cheeks to glisten. "My love, what's wrong?" He asked softly, a concerned wrinkle in his forehead, as he made his way to her bed, kneeling down.

"I don't feel good." She whined.

"What is it, baby? Is it your tummy?" He asked, pouting softly as he placed his hand on her side, caressing it softly.

She just nodded, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Aww, my sweet girl." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He frowned immediately, feeling how warm she was. "Oh no, Charlie. You're burning up." He placed his hand against her hot forehead. Sebastian sighed softly as he looked with concern at the poor pitiful, sad face of his daughter. He leaned in again, pressing another kiss to her forehead as he whispered to her. "I'll be right back, beautiful."

"Okay, daddy." She whined softly, clutching her stuffed owl closer.

As he left her room, he debated on waking up Blaine because honestly he was always the one who knew what to do when Charlie was sick, but he decided against it, letting his husband sleep. It couldn't be that hard to figure out what to do. Frowning a little as he walked to the bathroom, he sighed. He hated seeing his little girl like that. He hated when she was upset or sick. Tears on that innocent face should be illegal, they broke his heart so.

Opening the medicine cabinet once he was in the bathroom, he crossed his arms, squinting as his eyes got adjusted to the bright bathroom light. He knew that what Blaine gave Charlotte for a tummy ache was purple and what he gave her for a fever was orange and they both said "Children's" on the outside. It couldn't be that hard to find and thankfully it wasn't. He found them right away, along with the thermometer, going to the kitchen for a glass of water before heading back into Charlie's room.

The poor thing was still away, sniffling softly.

"My poor baby." He frowned softly as he shut the door, his bare feet padding against the hardwood as he went over to her bed, placing the water and medicine on her night stand, turning on the little pink lamp. "Can you sit up for me?" He asked her softly, nodding gently as she did, kneeling next to her bed as she sat up. Looking at her sad hazel eyes and pouting face with all the love in the world, he reached forward to brush a strand of her curly, out of control hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Daddy's going to take your temperature, then I'll give you something to make you feel better, okay princess?"

Charlie nodded slowly. "Okay, daddy." She said in a sad little voice, it was just heartbreaking.

Sebastian leaned in and kissed her wet cheek softly. "Beautiful, please stop crying, daddy's going to make it better. I promise." He whispered to her.

She just nodded again, sniffling softly as Sebastian took the thermometer and placed it under her tongue. Once it was confirmed that she had a fever - 100.2 - he gave her the medicine for her fever with no fuss as Sebastian whispered sweetly and lovingly to her. But after she got a taste of the awful orange liquid, she wasn't having any of the other.

"Nooo!" She whined, shaking her head.

"Come on, Charlie, you know this one doesn't taste as bad.." He said, pouring the the medicine onto the spoon.

"Nooooo!" He pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes again. "It's gross."

Sebastian looked at her, leaning in close to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "Sweetheart, you know you have to take this.." He whispered soothingly to her. "Don't you want to feel better?"

She just nodded, looking up at him with big eyes, just breaking his heart. "Yeah, but-" She sniffled. "I-it's really gross, daddy. I don't want to take it."

He sighed softly. "Here, if daddy takes it and shows you it's not so bad, will you take it then?" He asked her.

She just nodded softly.

Of course.

"Okay, baby." He said, rolling his eyes inwardly at himself. He couldn't have come up with something better than that? No, because he knew she was all about monkey see monkey do. He knew that if that little monkey saw him take the medicine, she would take it, too. Taking a deep breath, knowing how gross it was, he held his nose and swallowed the grape flavored syrup. "Th-there." He said, holding back a disgusted face, trying not to cough as his stomach churned. "See? It's not so bad." He fibbed.

Despite how she felt, she still narrowed her eyes, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. She wasn't buying it. "Daddy. Please." She said, her tone matching her face.

"Okay, okay, it's horrible." He confessed, shaking his head. "But still, you need to take it. I want you to feel better."

With a deep sigh, Charlotte nodded, sniffling once more. "Okayyyyy."

Sebastian nodded as well, pouring more of the syrup onto the spoon, grimacing just a little as he did, knowing how awful it was. "Here, love. Hold your nose, it helps."

She held her little nose, her face all scrunched up in disgust as she took the medicine, quickly grabbing her glass of water as soon as she swallowed, taking a drink. "Ugh! _Blech_!" She frowned.

Sebastian pouted at her slightly as he sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her back gently as she drank the glass of water slowly, her tears gone but the pout still on her face as she finished.

"Better, love?" He asked her softly.

She looked at him sadly, shaking her head, sighing.

"Well, let's get you tucked back into bed and back to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." He said, kissing her temple softly before standing up and pulling her covers back.

"Daddy will you stay with me?" She asked in a soft voice, looking up at him.

Sebastian smiled just a little, looking down at his daughter. Her big hazel eyes looking at him so innocently, still glistening from her tears. He would never get over how she was just the spitting image of Blaine. Nodding softly, he turned off her lamp. "Of course, princess." He crawled into her small, twin-sized bed next to her, pulling the pink covers over the both of them as they settled, Charlotte lying on her back, scooting as close to him as possible her head lying on his arm.

"You know what makes me feel better when my tummy is sick?" He asked her softly, placing a kiss to her wild curls.

She just shook her head, looking up at him.

"When your dad rubs my tummy." He whispered, smiling at her. "Would you like that?"

Charlie smiled a little, nodding softly. "He does that to me, too."

"Mm, good. Come here, then." He said as they snuggled a little closer, having a little difficulty keeping his tall frame comfortably on her bed. Yawning softly, he placed his hand on her tummy, rubbing it slowly, gently as he closed his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, he had just started drifting off again when Charlie's small voice brought him back.

"Daddy? Will you hum to me. Dad usually hums when he rubs my tummy."

He nodded, smiling a little."Of course, how could I forget?" He yawned once more, going over a few songs in his head before just picking one, starting to hum the tune of _Mine_  very softly.

Charlie smiled a little as she closed her eyes, snuggling into the bed a little and just a few short moments later, they both fell sound asleep, Charlotte curled up into Sebastian's side as his arm draped over her lightly.

….

Blaine woke up just a few hours later, frowning at the handful of cold sheets he got instead of his warm husband as he reached over to the other side of the bed. He turned over his brow furrowing, seeing Sebastian was gone. As he yawned softly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, looking at the time. 6:39.  _Where could he be?_  He never got up before seven on his day off. Then he remembered.  _Oh, right, Charlie._

Yawning again, he got up out of the bed, , looking around for his pajama pants, his forehead wrinkling in confusing when they were no where to be seen. He shrugged, pulling on his boxers instead, thinking maybe he actually hadn't worn his pajamas the night before. He left their bed room, his bare feet shuffling against the hardwood as he made his way down the hall, stopping at Charlotte's room, slowly opening the door. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. The two loves of his life all curled up together just sleeping away. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at his tall husband all conked out in their daughter's tiny bed, his feet hanging way over the edge. He quickly scurried back into his bedroom, grabbing his phone before coming back to Charlie's room, taking a few steps into the the pink room, snapping a picture of the two. How could he resist?

He shook his head a little, going over to the bed and kissing Charlie's forehead before shaking his husband's shoulder gently. "Handsome." He whispered. "Baby, wake up."

"Mm." Sebastian frowned, waking up just a little. "What?"

"Come back to bed. You can't be comfortable." Blaine whispered softly, smiling at him.

"'Mmnot." Sebastian shook his head, trying to sit up a little once he was more awake. "Ow." He whined, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aww, my poor baby. Come on, I'll take you back to bed." Blaine nodded, pouting softly as he took Sebastian's hand. As he lead his half asleep husband through the hall, he heard him groan softly.

"Ughhh, I don't feel good." He whined, placing his hand on his stomach.

Blaine pouted a little. "I'm sorry, love. Let's get you back into bed." He said, looking back at him, looking down his body, noticing his pajama pants. He couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Nice pants, babe."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking down at his pajama pants, noticing they were a bit too short for him, he groaned softly again. "Shut uppp. It was dark and I was sleeping."

Blaine just giggled again, shaking his head as he pulled Sebastian into their room.

"I think Charlie's contagious." Sebastian groaned yet again as he fell into their bed, still holding his stomach. "I feel awful."

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little at Sebastian as whined and groaned. Even though he felt awful that he felt sick, he was just so damn cute when he was being pitiful. He pouted his bottom lip out a little as he got into the bed next to his husband, snuggling close to him. "Do you want me to get the tummy medicine?" He asked.

Sebastians shook his head, frowning as he laid on his back, yawning softly. "Absolutely not. I'm not taking that. It's disgusting."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine just nodded. He knew there was no arguing with Sebastian, he was too stubborn. But he also knew exactly what to do to make him feel better. "Come here." He said softly, pulling Sebastian to him, placing his hand gently on his bare stomach caressing it very slowly as he pressed a kiss to his temple. "Mm, you don't feel like you have a fever. I think you're going to live." He whispered, smiling softly as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against his husband's as he started to hum softly, the same tune Sebastian had been humming to Charlotte just hours earlier.

"Mmm. Good." Sebastian whispered, smiling as he felt Blaine's hand on his stomach, already sounding like he was falling asleep.

"Better, my love?" Blaine whispered, pressing another kiss to Sebastian's temple.

Sebastian just nodded, mumbling an agreement as the sound of Blaine's soft humming and his touch lulled him to sleep.

Smiling softly as he heard Sebastian's soft snoring, Blaine pressed a few soft kisses against his cheek as he stopped rubbing his tummy, holding him closer, tightly in his arms. "I love you." He whispered softly, nuzzling his nose against Sebastian's jaw as he slowly fell off to sleep again himself.

This happened every time. Charlie would bring home some virus from school and then he or Sebastian would catch it. There was never only one person sick at a time in their household. So he was thankful to have another hour or so of sleep because he knew as soon as he woke up, he'd have his two babies whining and moaning and groaning and needing his full attention.

He didn't mind, though. He loved it, actually. He loved taking care of the two people he loved the most. It was also a good excuse to stay home from work and all of them pile into their big king-sized bed and watch movies all day long. He definitely didn't mind that.


End file.
